Gym Battle!
This is the third episode of the Wiki Series. Who's that Pokemon? Onix Plot Ash is going to fight Brock, the first Gym Leader, but will he win? "Go, Pikachu!" Ash shouts, as he sends out Pikachu. "Go, Onix!" Brock says. Pikachu, use ThunderShoch!" Ash orders. Pikachu hits Onix, but it only hurts it a bit. "Pika?" Pikachu says, when he is suddenly interupted. "Onix, crush Pikachu with your long tail!" Brock shouts. "Onix!" Onix replies, and lifts Pikachu up with it's tail. He clamps Pikachu. "Pi... ka..." "Pikachu, ThunderShock, now!" Ash shouts, but Pikachu can't. "Okay Onix, stop it." Brock orders, "Sorry Ash, but you've just lost." "Take Pikachu to the Pokemon Center." Misty shouts, who has entered the building, in silence. At the Pokemon Center, Pikachu is being healed. "I'm Nurse Joy." Nurse Joy says, "I heal your Pokemon." After Pikachu is better, Ash and Misty walk outside. They don't notice that Jessie, James and Meowth are watching. "That Pikachu," James says, "it's quite strong. Let's see how it does in the gym. If it wins, we'll steal it." "How am I going to train Pikachu?" Ash asks Misty. "You should try and charge it up for battle." Misty advices. "Charge it up!" Ash suddenly shouts, "That's it! Thank you, Misty." Ash and Pikachu run away. They arrive at the Pokemon Center. "Hello, Ash." Sister Joy says. "I'm here to charge up Pikachu." Ash says, running towards an outlet. Pikachu stops his tail into it (don't do this at home! If you do, and come into hospital, or worse, don't say it's my fault!). Electricity goes all over it's body. "It looks like Pikachu understood me." Ash said. Some later, they walk out again. Pikachu's cheeks are full of sparkling electricity. "Ash, what were you doi-" Misty says, when she sees Pikachu, "You... You loaded him with electricity?" "Yes, that's right." Ash says, "So better don't touch him." "Pika!" PIkachu says. Jessie, James and Meowth are looking from the other end of the street. Meowth has binocolars. "Pikachu is loaded with energy." he tells Jessie and James, "Now he is sure to win. Let's go to the gym and see the battle." Meanwhile, Ash, Misty and Pikachu arrive at the gym. "So you came back?" Brock says. "Yes." Ash replies, "And I'm ready for a battle!" "Then bring it on." Brock says, "Go, Onix!" Brock sends out Onix. "Go, Pikachu!" Ash shouts."Onix, clamp Pikachu, now!" Brock orders. Meanwhile, Jessie, James and Meowth enter the building, in silence. They can just see how Onix clamps Pikachu with it's tail. "Pikachu!" Ash shouts, "Use ThunderShock!" "You tried that the last time, and it didn't work!" Brock says. "This time it will!" Ash replies. "Pi... ka... CHU!" Pikachu says, as it releases all it's electricity on Onix. "On... ix..." Onix says. "Onix, no!" Brock shouts. "Let's make our entrance now." Jessie says, and the three of them step foreward. "To protect the world from..." Onix's giant tail flies into them. They fly out of the doors. Onix is moving it's tail around, trying to hit Pikachu with it's last power. "Pikachu, ThunderShock, one last time!" Ash shouts. Pikachu climbs on top of Onix's head, and uses ThinderShock. Onix falls to the ground, fainted. "Well done, Ash." Brock says, "Here is the Boulder Badge." He hands it to Ash. "Awsome!" Ash says. That evening, Ash, Misty and Pikachu leave Pewter City. "I wish I could come with you." Brock says, "But I need to stay here and battle challengers." "Not anymore!" a voice from behind says. Brock turns around. "Graham!" Brock shouts. "You can go on an adventure." Graham says, "I will battle the challengers." "But - I don't get it." Ash says. "Two years ago, I was the Gym Leader here." Graham says, "But then I left, on a journey. The people from Pewter made Brock Gym Leader, cause he was the strongest. But he wanted to go on an adventure. However, he didn't want to let the people down, so he stayed here. Now, I am back and Brock can go with you." "Thank you, Graham." Brock says. And so, our friends go on with their adventure, together with Brock. What adventures will wait them in the next episode? Category:Episodes Category:Stories in Kanto